


Prologue: Doctor, Doctor

by StardustSprinkler



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure, Considering a novel-length work, Descriptions of death warning, F/M, Plague, Possible Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSprinkler/pseuds/StardustSprinkler
Summary: You might not have fallen ill, but you’re still sick.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Prologue: Doctor, Doctor

The scalpel landed on the blood-speckled metal table with a sharp clink. Julian slumped to his knees and shuddered from exhaustion. 

The crushed herbs that filled the beak of his mask were supposed to block out the putrid smell of rot and decay, that thick stench wafting off of dissected human corpses. It cleansed the air for his lungs, kept him healthy as he waded through the fatalities of the city every day. 

Crushed rose petals, dried mint, and heady vinegar filled his nostrils during every procedure he performed.

The worst was watching a vivisection he was conducting become a post-mortem dissection in real time.

Another hour, another body. He could barely dispose of a corpse before another was being lifted onto his surgical table. Countless accusatory eyes, sclera bright red from the sickness, haunted his nightmares. Nothing could ever cleanse his hands, his mind, his conscience. 

Roses. Mint. Vinegar.

Just the new stench of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering authoring a novel length story. Tell me what you liked. Encouragement appreciated.


End file.
